


light of moon [kit walker]

by danavidanny



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Gen, here i am contributing, hes my fave, im disappointed, there arent enough kit/readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danavidanny/pseuds/danavidanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <sub>ok but what the heck ?? i felt the need to do this ??? there are literally no kit walker fics anywhere ????</sub>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <sub>//social media</sub>
  <br/>
  <sub>ig / twitter - fetchmodus</sub>
  <br/>
  <sub>deviantart - sarcastic-strider</sub>
  <br/>
  <sub>tumblr - ironic-strider</sub>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	light of moon [kit walker]

**Author's Note:**

> ok but what the heck ?? i felt the need to do this ??? there are literally no kit walker fics anywhere ????
> 
>  
> 
> //social media   
>  ig / twitter - fetchmodus   
>  deviantart - sarcastic-strider   
>  tumblr - ironic-strider

the light of the moon shines silvery beams through the curtains, casting shadows across the walls and floor. it makes you feel at peace, at home. kit's hair looks like it's glowing when the light hits it just right and his dimples are just barely visible. his arm is draped over your waist, keeping you pressed against his chest, his fingers drawing patterns on your skin. he's propped up on his other arm, allowing himself to somewhat hover over you.

your own fingers are splayed out over kit's chest, absentmindedly tracing over the flesh. your legs are tangled with his own, the blankets covering your bodies.

"i really love you, you know?" kit says, his voice quiet as if trying to not wake something.

you glance up and look into his eyes, a gleam in your own as you smile gently and nudge his foot with yours. "i know," you reply, "i really love you, too."

the light of the moon shines silvery beams through the curtains, casting shadows across the walls and floor and the two sleeping bodies, cuddled together, sleepy smiles on their faces as they lay wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
